ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/Scidra Hiatus Update Blog (And My 17th Birthday!)
Hey guys, Sci here. I hope you've been doing away the last month and everything's fine and well. This is just both an update blog and a way to get you all to remember that:'' It's my 17th birthday! Yes, Today! September 5th! Labor Day! The Day Before Schoo- actually don't think about that. It's my 17th birthday! It's also Michael Keaton's birthday! MIchael Keaton = Batman! Sci has the same birthday as Batman :O! #September5thBirthdaysForever #1999 #17thBirthday'' 17 years.... 17 amazing amazing years (with a fair amount of angst). I'm blessed to be alive and I'm glad that in my life I was able to meet all of you. You may comment below with your love :P As for updates, well, let's just say that things have been up and down. My house is starting to become a landfill of boxes (I'm moving on September 30th to a new apartment) but originally we thought we were moving two weeks earlier. We just found out about four days ago that we're gonna move on the 30th instead. So I've been going through boxes and boxes of stuff, things from SIX YEARS AGO. Along the way, I found some Earth-100 stuff, some Hean 10 (Original and Reboot) stuff, some Prototype Stuff, some really old calendars reminding me to release KOAK episodes, etc. Talk about nostalgia. On August 12th, my Dad got married, and honestly I couldn't have been happier for him. The divorce impacted everyone in a different yet difficult way, and the fact that he found his real soulmate not even five years after he divorced my mom is just amazing. Also: I gave the best goddamn toast ever. A 16-year old intimated about 90 other adults from getting up. Yeah. Around that same time, I started getting hooked on two things. One is Minecraft on my phone. I've never played Minecraft, never wanted to. But my sister got it on her phone, and she sort of hooked me on it. So right now in my spare time I play Minecraft on my phone. Who would have guessed? I've also started the process of watching two series that I had ignored for a while but finally gave it a shot. I'll give you a hint: Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Part of my summer homework was reading the book The Poisonwood Bible. Honestly guys, pick it up. It's kinda hard to read sometimes with all the detail and religious symbolism, it's over 500+ pages, and you do have to know a good amount of Christianity to pick up on the allusions and imagery, but it is such a good book. Especially if you're an American, you gotta read it. ---- ---- However, with joy comes sadness, with hope comes despair, with gains there come loses, and with life, there shall be death. On Tuesday, August 23rd, 2016, at 1:20 p.m., my cat was put down. I've known her since 2009, so it was really hard and emotional. If you're wondering why, basically she was really sick, was losing weight really fast, and was having other problems. In other words, she was in pain, and so we had to say goodbye. Then, as if God was playing a cruel joke, my great-grandfather died two days later. His funeral was last week, the same day of my High School Orientation/Open House. I used to be close with him when I was really young, and although it was a long time ago, I still remember bits and pieces. So yeah. As for my time on here, well.... I wish I had a different answer for you. I need to feel out this new school year, and with the move.... I don't know. I had mentioned in my last blog that I wasn't sure if I'd continue to hiatus or not after my birthday, and a month later, I know I have to. Circumstances right now are just too complicated. I think we all know that with a school schedule in place, activity decreases somewhat. That said, let me get moved into my new place, and then afterwards... god willing, the hiatus will be over. I know you guys will understand. You've always understood and been there for me. Thank you. I love you all and by the way: thanks for making Reflection (Series) not only the Featured Series of September 2016, but also co-winner of Most Creative Fanon Series award at the Omniverse Awards w/ Age of the Unitrix! Oh and.... BEST WRITER! Thank you guys, so much. As CaT said.... ---- The Scidra Hiatus Continues for Another 30 Days..... #October5thUpdate Category:Blog posts Category:User:Sci100 Category:User News